


Pictures on Someone Else’s Walls

by Notsalony



Series: Sceo Love [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flashback, M/M, Multi, Other, Sceo Week, Sceo Week 2018, hints of sex, public blow job, sceo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Scott thinks back to things that happened in his past as he looked at the photos on his wall.





	Pictures on Someone Else’s Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sceo Week 2018 - Day 2 - Flashback

Scott stood there with his coffee in hand smiling at the photos on the wall.  He walked down every so often to look at another one and remember back on all the things that these photos captured.  He was in his final year of college and then he’d be looking for work.  He paused in front of the photo of Theo’s graduation.  Theo standing there in his cap and gown, Scott and Liam on either side of him cheering him on.  
  
He’d never been so proud of Theo.  Going back and graduating.  Taking the time to actually go to school.  So when he’d finally graduated he’d taken Theo aside and asked him what he wanted as a present.  Theo had blushed and looked down as he said not to worry about it.  A little pushing and he finally caved that what he really wanted was to get to sleep with Scott.  Scott had smiled and told him whatever he wanted on his special day.  Theo had been so shocked, that Scott had taken the opportunity to get on his knees and tug Theo’s jeans down.  Nuzzling his tented crotch through the material of his gown on his knees before he ducked under the gown and pulled those boxers down to his ankles.  Free of his clothing Scott had taken a hold of Theo’s hard cock and pulled it to his mouth.  
  
“Scott….” That broken use of his name as Theo clung to his shoulders as he came down his throat will forever been the best sound he’d ever heard.  He remembered pulling back and licking his lips as he redressed Theo right there in the kitchen before going up and kissing him and telling him later he’d do things that would make Theo scream with pleasure.  And he’d delivered.  
  
But that was a memory for another time…

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone know any other fandom weeks coming up?


End file.
